In the food service industry, food products such as sandwiches, appetizers, and the like are commonly served to customers in disposable food containers. One type of disposable food container includes a lid and a base hingedly connected to each other along a resilient hinge. The lid is held closed by some type of latching mechanism. The efficacy of the latching mechanism has a great influence on the performance of the container and its acceptance by customers. Latching mechanisms that hold the lid closed very securely tend to be difficult for customers to open for access to the food products therein. Conversely, latching mechanisms that are easily opened are prone to accidental opening while being transported, thereby leading to spillage of the contents and extremely negative customer reactions to the container.
One common type of latching mechanism is a central front latch closure including a single slot and a single tab that can be interlocked with each other. The slot is formed in a central front portion of the base, while the tab is formed along a central front portion of the lid. A drawback of the central front latch closure is that it is prone to failure. The weak tab and slot will often break or release, thereby causing the container to accidentally open. In some cases, the container will accidentally open even when the tab and slot maintain their integrity.